prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxford
Jamie Luxford (born 1991) is an Australian professional wrestler currently wrestling for Impact Pro Wrestling Australia under the ring name Luxford. Professional wrestling career Rookie year and Cruiserweight Champion (2012 - 2013) Luxford started training to become a professional wrestler in 2012 at Impact Pro Wrestling's training facility on the Gold Coast, Australia. Making his live debut on August 4 the same year, Luxford entered various feuds with Taylor Spiers, Slammin' Sam and Blaze. On December 8, Luxford won the IPW Cruiserweight Championship from Spiers and defended the title over the following months against Flashman, Reaper & Angus McTavish, until losing to McTavish on July 6, 2013. Feuds with Dalton Briscoe and BJ Blade (2014) Luxford competed in various matches throughout the beginning of 2014 until, on May 3, he was entered into a triple threat elimination match involving Cruiserweight Champion Angus McTavish and Dalton Briscoe. During the match, McTavish climbed the turnbuckle only to be pushed by Briscoe, resulting in McTavish being hit with a Superkick by Luxford into a pinfall to eliminate McTavish. Towards the end of the match Luxford was locked into a chokehold by Briscoe and lost consciousness. As a result, the referee ended the match and thus awarded the victory and Cruiserweight Championship to Briscoe. A rematch was scheduled on May 31 between Luxford and Briscoe in which Briscoe took advantage of a distracted referee to hit Luxford with the championship belt and score the pinfall. A third and final match took place in July, held under no disqualifications, which saw Luxford defeat Briscoe and win the Cruiserweight Championship for the second time. On August 2, Luxford was booked to face ring veteran BJ Blade. The match went back and forth until Luxford attempted a sunset flip, which Blade countered, hooking Luxford's legs into a near-inescapable pinfall for the victory. Following the match Blade left the ring with Luxford's 'Beat It' style jacket. That same night, Dalton Briscoe defeated Kiwi Thriller for the IPW Heavyweight Championship, and so on September 6, a tag team match was booked with Thriller & Luxford facing Briscoe & Blade. Towards the end of the match with the referee distracted and Luxford brawling with Blade at ringside, Briscoe hit Thriller with the championship belt, then proceeded to locked Thriller in a sleeper hold. The referee, believing that Thriller had lost consciousness due to the hold, awarded the win to Briscoe & Blade. After the match, while Luxford checked on Thriller, Blade left the ring with again Luxford's jacket and also the Cruiserweight Championship belt. Luxford received one on one rematch with Blade on October 4, in which Luxford defeated Blade and reclaimed his belt and jacket. Luxford again defeated Blade on November 1, after the match Blade hit Luxford with a Death Valley Driver. Before Blade could make another move, Cruz returned after a 6-month hiatus. Blade retreated out of the ring and Cruz helped Luxford to his feet only to hit Luxford with a kendo stick, turning heel, and aligning himself with Blade. Blade and Cruz would defeat Luxford and Kiwi Thriller on December 6. Various feuds and Heavyweight Champion (2015 - Present) Luxford successfully defended the Cruiserweight Championship against Josh Bruise on January 3, 2015 and then dropped the title to Bruise on February 7. In March, Luxford defeated 'The Viking' Skhorn in a singles match. On April 4, Luxford took part in a 20-Man tournament for the vacant IPW Heavyweight Championship and defeated Bojack in the final round to win his first IPW Heavyweight Championship. Luxford successfully defended the championship against Bojack on May 2 and against Iceman on June 6. A Last Man Standing match between Luxford and Iceman on August 1 ended in a draw when neither man could answer the count of ten, Bojack would also win battle royal the same night earning him a championship match for the next event. Luxford successfully defended the championship on September 5 in a triple threat match against Bojack and Iceman, after the match, a returning Dalton Briscoe approached the ring to seemingly congratulate Luxford but ultimately attack him and demand a championship match for October 3. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Superkick'' – 2013–Present **''F-5'' (Spinning fireman's carry facebuster) – 2014–Present *'Signature moves' :*Stalling Suplex :*AA Spinbuster :*German Suplex Championships and accomplishments *IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *IPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 time) *IPW Wrestler of the Year (2014) *IPW Wrestler of the Year (2015) *IPW Match of the Year (2015) vs. Iceman vs. Bojack at Major Impact XVII External links * Luxford on Twitter (@luxford_13) * Luxford on Facebook Category:Australian wrestlers Category:2012 debuts Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers